Au nom de ton bonheur !
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: Elle voulait sa sécurité, elle voulait son bonheur, elle voulait rester à ses côtés. Pourra-t-elle réaliser ses rêves ? KonoSetsu, no spoilers.
1. Pensées matinales

Bonjour :3  
Voici ma première fanfiction sur le couple Konoka/Setsuna de Negima ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à un scénario, nous verrons ce que ça donnera ! Bonne lecture ^^  
PS.: La fanfic n'est pas située à un moment précis de l'histoire originale.

**Chapitre 1 : Pensées matinales**

_Toc, toc._  
Au son de ce bruit, la jeune fille se leva et accueillie son amie avec ce sourire qui lui seyait tant.

« Setsuna, j'allais partir ! dit-elle joyeusement, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

– Non merci, je n'aimerais pas que vous soyez en retard par ma faute. »

Une petite grimace s'afficha sur le visage enfantin de Konoka.

« Arrête de me vouvoyer ! Nous sommes amies. A – mies.

– Mais, je… Je… Désolée. »

Konoka lui offrit son habituel sourire.

« Allons-y !

– Mais mademoiselle, c'est trop tôt ! »

Konoka jeta un regard à l'horloge avant de laisser s'échapper un petit rire.

« Ah… ah oui ! On peut prendre un peu de temps pour se promener dans ce cas ! »

Elle se précipita à l'extérieur, ne laissant pas le choix à Setsuna qui plongea dans une réflexion intense.

_« Me… me promener avec mademoiselle Konoka ? Est-ce bien raisonnable ? Nous avons beau être a… amies… puis-je m'autoriser cela ? Ai-je le droit de me rapprocher d'elle encore plus ? J'ai déjà franchi mes limites et j… »_

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées.

« Aller Setsuna ! »

Elle suivit sa protégée, continuant de peser le pour et le contre.

« On peut s'asseoir ici ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

– Je… D'accord.. »

Elles prirent place non loin d'une rangée de cerisiers. Konoka sifflotait gaiement, appréciant l'air frais du campus glissait sur sa peau, ainsi que l'odeur des cerisiers qui fleurissaient. Le printemps arrivait, à son plus grand plaisir. Setsuna observait ce spectacle silencieusement. Son cœur était rempli d'un sentiment agréable qu'elle n'aurait su identifier.

_« Ressentir un tel bonheur en sa présence n'est pas raisonnable. Je dois garder mon objectivité afin de pouvoir la protéger contre toute sorte de danger. C'est mon objectif premier que je ne dois pas perdre de vue, même si… même si ce moment me comble vraiment… »_

Konoka reposa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Parfois je me dis que ce campus est vraiment magnifique… »

La kendoka lâcha un soupir soulagé.

_« Non… Plus que sa sécurité, j'aimerais qu'elle soit heureuse._

– Mademoiselle ?

– Oui, Setsu ?

– Êtes-v… es-tu heureuse ? Ici, maintenant, avec moi… »

Konoka se détacha de son ange gardien, l'expression sérieuse. Soudain, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bien sûr, Setsuna. »


	2. Amitié versus Amour

Merci pour vos commentaires ~

**Chapitre 2 : Amitié versus Amour**

Konoka retourna dans sa chambre après une dure journée de cours. Des devoirs l'attendaient dans son sac, et elles ne pouvaient les ignorer. Elle s'apprêtait à en extraire les cahiers, lorsque Camo jaillit contre toute attente. Konoka laisse échapper un bref cri avant de poser sa main sur sa poitrine et soupirer.

« Camo ! Tu m'as fait peur !

– Héhé, désolé miss, mais je dois absolument me cacher !

– Il se passe quelque chose ? S'affola la jeune magicienne.

– Asuna me cherche. Visiblement, elle n'a toujours pas digéré le râteau de Takahata…

– Camo ! Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des sentiments des gens… »

Camo, exaspéré, soupira et apporta une cigarette à sa bouche.

« C'est le devoir d'une hermine de faire réaliser aux gens leurs sentiments cachés !

– Mais Asuna sait très bien qu'elle aime M. Takahata… »

Camo ne releva pas, se sentant pris au piège. En réalité, taquiner les gens lui procurer un sentiment de supériorité, lui qui était piégé dans son petit corps d'hermine.  
Soudain, une idée traversa son esprit.

« Et avec Setsuna, alors ? »

La tête de Konoka pencha vers la droite, tandis que son regard innocent exprimait son incompréhension.

« Setsuna ? Il se passe quelque chose avec Setsu ?

– Le courant a l'air de bien passer entre vous deux… héhé… Plus qu'entre deux amies normales, je dirais.

– Setsu est mon amie d'enfance, je la connais depuis longtemps. Nous sommes très liées, répondit-elle en souriant le plus naturellement.

– Ah oui ? Tu la considères comme une amie ? Rien de plus ?

– De quoi tu parles, Camo ? »

L'hermine se rapprocha de Konoka soudainement, une étincelle dans les yeux.

« D'amour ! L'amour, l'amour ! Ce sentiment qui fait flamber les cœurs et nous transporte ailleurs ! L'amour !

– T-Tu crois que… Secchan et… et moi ?

– C'est évident que quelque chose se passe entre vous ! De l'amitié ? Ben voyons, je ne te croyais pas si naïve, mistinguette… »

L'image de Setsuna, les joues rouges, protégeant Konoka, survint subitement dans les pensées de la jeune fille. Son cœur s'emballa sans prévenir.

_« Qu'est-ce que… ? Setsuna ? »_

Konoka sentait ses mains trembler légèrement. Pas assez pour que cela soit affolant, mais suffisamment pour être notable.

_« Elle est à mes côtés depuis tellement de temps… toujours me protégeant, me complimentant, m'aidant dans les épreuves de la vie… mais en tant qu'amie, non ? C'est mon amie, non ? Je lui ai moi-même dit que nous étions amies, ce matin ! Non ? Non ?_

– Setsu est mon amie… dit-elle lentement, en articulant bien.

– Bien, bien… mais dis-moi, tu approches les seize ans, n'est-ce pas ? Il va bientôt falloir que tu te maries, si je me souviens bien ? »

Konoka se figea. Une goutte de sueur perla le long de son front.

« Je me demande comment Setsuna réagira… continua le rongeur. Elle risque de très mal le prendre.

– Non… elle ne fera rien…

– Tu en es sûre ? Mes sens d'hermine me disent le contraire, miss ! Setsuna a tendance à s'effacer et à subir, mais qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête ?

– C'est mon amie…

– Tu n'auras pas l'impression de la trahir en épousant un homme inconnu, alors qu'elle te protège de près ou de loin depuis tout ce temps ?

– Je… Je… »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, sur une Asuna furax.

« Camo ! Alors c'est ici que tu te trouvais ! »

Elle saisit l'hermine pour lui faire subir mille et unes tortures, tandis que Konoka restait perplexe.

_« Setsu… protéger… mariage… sentiments… trahison… amour… danger…amie… »_

Sans prévenir, elle s'écroula sur le sol. Camo soupira.

« J'ai peut-être exagéré… »


	3. Dans ta tête, dans ton cœur

**Chapitre 3**** : Dans ta tête, dans ton cœur…**

Elle courait. Ses jambes fines mais musclées étaient exploitées au maximum. Malgré ces efforts athlétiques, aucun bruit n'était percevable par des oreilles humaines non attentives.

_« Konoka, mademoiselle.. »_

Pour la deuxième fois, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Setsuna se précipita vers Konoka. Negi, Asuna et Camo étaient également là, mais elle ne se souciait pas de leur présence. Seul le bien être de sa demoiselle en ce moment comptait.

« Mademoiselle, réveillez-vous ! »

Aucune réaction de la part de la jeune demoiselle inerte.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle aux autres personnes présentes. »

Toutes haussèrent les épaules en chœur. La mâchoire de la kendoka se resserra. L'anxiété, la culpabilité, la haine faisaient rage en elle.

« Ko… Konoka… supplia-t-elle. »

Elle se baissa doucement vers sa protégée, ses cheveux caressant le visage de la magicienne.

« S'il te plaît… Réveille-toi…

_S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie… J'ai fait une erreur, j'ai manqué de vigilance et je le regrette, mais s'il te plaît, Konoka, réponds-moi, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît ! _»

Un faible gémissement provint de la bouche de Konoka. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, rencontrant ceux de la guerrière.

« Setsu… Setsuna…

– Sssh… Je suis là, tout va bien… »

Konoka ferma ses yeux durant quelques secondes, avant de les ouvrir subitement.

« Setsuna ? »

Elle se redressa subitement. Trop subitement. Son front heurta celui de sa protectrice violemment.

« Désolée, je suis désolée, Setsu, je… désolée ! »

Setsuna souria tendrement. Elle posa sa main sur le front de sa protégée.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ? »

Konoka eut subitement une expression qui la rendait plus qu'adorable aux yeux de Setsuna. Ses joues étaient légèrement teintées de rose, tandis que sa bouche était semi-ouverte, comme par surprise. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans ceux de Setsuna.

Elles en ignoraient presque qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

« Je… Non, ça va, désolée… répondit-elle. »

Ses joues devinrent plus colorées encore.

_« Elle est tellement mignonne…. Tellement adorable… _pensa Setsuna. »

Konoka se leva, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous lever ! S'exclama Setsuna, toujours aussi protectrice.

– Hmph. Pourquoi tu me vouvoies à nouveau ?

– Désolée. »

Konoka affichait une petite moue.

_« Son visage… c'est craquant… aaaah, ça va pas, je deviens perverse ! »_

Oubliant ses pensées, Setsuna posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Konoka, afin de la prévenir de toute chute.

« Setsuna ? Est-ce que… je peux te demander quelque chose ?

– Bien sûr. Que puis-je faire ?

– Est-ce que tu veux bien que l'on sorte un moment ? »

Konoka remarqua brièvement l'expression intriguée de Camo, mais décida de passer outre.

« J-Je… J'en serais ravie. »

Elle aperçut également Camo. Mais elle suivit Konoka à l'extérieur, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait.

_« Peut-être a-t-elle quelque chose à me dire ? Et si ça avait un rapport avec son évanouissement ? Peut-être qu'elle a un problème ? Mais pourquoi ne pas le dire devant tout le monde ? Est-ce si gênant ? Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait simplement ne pas le dire à M. Negi ? Non non, dans ce cas-là elle ne m'aurait pas demandé à _moi _de sortir ! Aaah, ça me rend folle ! »_

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elles se trouvaient toutes les deux devant l'arbre monde. La nuit tombait, les lumières du campus étaient allumées, tandis que l'air frais faisait remuer les feuilles des arbres. Elles se tenaient toutes les deux, côte à côte, observant la vue.

« C'est beau… dit Setsuna. »

Konoka approuva avant de regarder Setsuna.

« Dis… ce n'est pas le festival, il n'y a donc pas de magie autour de l'arbre monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Setsuna se retourna également vers elle, étonnée.

« C'est exact, mais pourquoi une telle que…

– Désolée, Setsuna. »

Le ton qu'elle empruntait laissait penser qu'il y avait une suite.

« Je… »

Silence.

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi… »


	4. Viens et pars

**Chapitre 4 ****: Viens et pars**

Elle courait. Ses jambes fines mais musclées étaient exploitées au maximum. Ces efforts athlétique produisaient un bruit assourdissant, mais le campus étant pratiquement vide, personne ne remarqua.

_« Setsuna ! Je suis désolée ! »_

Konoka continuait sa fuite, laissant Setsuna loin derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta bien plus tard, si loin qu'aucune lumière ne pouvait l'éclairer.

« Setsuna… »

Une larme perla sur sa joue rose.

_« Pourquoi ? Je le sentais… Depuis un moment, je le sentais, je sentais que ces sentiments n'étaient pas normaux… mais à force de me convaincre que ce n'était que de l'amitié… j'ai fini par… te blesser… et me blesser… tout est de ma faute. Je suis désolée, Setsuna… »_

Elle s'assit par terre, les genoux remontés vers sa poitrine, ses bras les entourant.

_« J'aurais pu au moins garder mes sentiments pour moi… comme toi tu le fais si souvent… j'aurais pu me taire, et laisser notre amitié m'apporter cette joie… mais non, j'ai tout ruiné. Maintenant tu vas me haïr, et plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. »_

Elle reposa sa tête contre l'arbre qui se tenait derrière elle.

« Konoka ? »

Ladite Konoka sursauta.

« Setsuna ? Setsuna ?

– Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie, je…

– Non ! Non, ne dis rien ! »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes face à face, toutes les deux paniquées, avant que Konoka ne s'enfuit à nouveau.

« Ne me suis pas ! »

Elle n'avait pu voir ce que ressentait Setsuna à cause de l'obscurité, mais elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas suivie.

_« Ne me suis pas… Je ne veux pas que tu te forces… Je ne veux pas…_ »

Les larmes coulaient désormais sans retenue sur son visage.

_« Je sais que je te dégoûte… tu as toujours été si attachée aux traditions, forcément… une fille qui en aime une autre, ça ne peut qu'être… repoussant… »_

Elle ralentit. Ses forces étaient pratiquement épuisées et elle ne tenait pas à utiliser sa magie, au risque qu'elle se fasse repérée.

_« Pourquoi j'ai tout gâché ? »_

Elle repensa à Setsuna. À tous ces moments qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. Elle aimait tellement être à ses côtés. Regarder un film ensemble, manger de la barbe à papa ensemble, se promener dans la ville… juste être ensemble la comblait.

_« Je sais que tu me diras que tu veux me protéger malgré tout… Je sais que tu es obligée, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je sais aussi que tu ne prendras plus autant de plaisir qu'autrefois. »_

Elle s'arrêta totalement, ne sachant plus précisément où elle se trouvait.

_« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir rester avec toi un peu plus longtemps… »_

Elle leva les yeux vers la lune qui scintillait.

« Je sais que ça ne sera plus possible… »


	5. Écoute moi

Coucou ~

Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fiction (peut-être y aura-t-il un épilogue, je n'en ai aucune idée). Je suis contente de voir qu'elle a plu à certains !

MilieMaggie - Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de commenter chacun des chapitres ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Geek of Zik - Merci pour ce commentaire très constructif. Je suis bien consciente que l'histoire est "classique" (pour ne pas dire qu'il n'y a aucun vrai scénario), c'est plus ou moins volontaire. Comme je l'ai précisé au début, ceci est ma première fiction sur Konoka et Setsuna, mais également ma première sur Negima et ma première sur un manga. Du coup, je n'ai pas voulu me risquer sur un scénario hors du commun. Je compte écrire d'autres fictions (sûrement courtes, désolée), qui seront, je l'espère, de plus en plus audacieuses quant au scénario. Disons que cette fiction a beaucoup le rôle de "mise à l'eau", une sorte de préparation.

Je suis ravie de voir que mon style d'écriture plaît, moi qui pensais que j'avais tout raté ! Merci beaucoup encore :3

Sur ce... bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**** : Écoute moi**

Setsuna ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle était seule, seule avec ses pensées. Elle se remémora la phrase de Konoka.

_Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi…_

« Pourquoi ? Comment ? »

Elle serra le poing et ferma les yeux. Konoka, cette jeune demoiselle qu'elle protégea sans répit depuis sa tendre enfance…

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'elle ressente cela ? Moi, moi qui ne suit rien d'autre qu'une moitié de démon… Je lui suis inférieure en tout point… Comment peut-elle… m'aimer ? L'idée même est inconcevable. Je ne la mérite pas. Elle mérite bien mieux qu'un… monstre. »_

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Elle vit son reflet dans son miroir. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir pleuré.

Elle referma la porte à clef et laissa déployer ses ailes blanches.

_« Ces ailes blanches… elles sont la preuve que je ne suis pas une humaine. Elles sont la preuve que je n'appartiens pas au même monde que mademoiselle. Elles sont la preuve que jamais je ne pourrais… ne serait-ce que… concevoir… un futur avec elle… »_

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer tandis que la possibilité d'une relation avec sa bien-aimée traverser son esprit. Elle secoua ensuite la tête de droite à gauche.

_« Non. Je dois pas penser à cela. Mademoiselle a refusé que je la poursuive, je suppose qu'elle ne veut plus me voir. Si c'est ce qu'elle désire, je continuerai à la protéger dans l'ombre comme je le faisais avant. »_

Elle fit disparaître ses ailes avant de se mettre en pyjama et de s'enfouir sous les doux draps de son lit…

Le lendemain matin, elle eut du mal à se lever. Pourtant si matinale, elle sentait comme un poids lourd peser sur elle. Néanmoins, elle se fit violence et se mit sur pieds.

_« Je pense que j'irai directement en cours. Mademoiselle refusera sûrement de me voir si je décide de la chercher comme toutes les matins… »_

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain afin de se changer – elle craignait toujours que quelqu'un rentre soudainement. Et elle eut raison, car peu après, elle entendit une voix crier : « Setsuna ! ». Elle s'habilla le plus rapidement possible.

« Setsuna !

– Je suis là, répondit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain. C'est rare de te voir levée si tôt. Et en forme, qui plus est.

– Konoka va mal. »

Un court mais lourd silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles.

« Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandant la rouquine.

– Peut-être… fit la kendoka, troublée. »

Elle invita Asuna à s'asseoir mais celle-ci refusa.

« Elle est pas rentrée hier soir, développa-t-elle. Alors je me suis inquiétée, et je suis sortie avec Negi pour vous chercher. Je l'ai trouvée contre un arbre, à pleurer. Negi a dû jouer le prof pour la convaincre de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle a pas dit un mot depuis. Ça t'éclaire ? »

Setsuna déglutit difficilement, les nouvelles passaient mal visiblement. Elle posa une main sur son front, se retint de pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas tenir sa fierté devant quelqu'un.

« Hier soir… elle m'a emmenée devant… l'arbre monde… elle m'a demandé s'il dégageait de la magie, et… quand j'ai répondu que non… elle s'est déclarée et… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'Asuna exclama un « Quoi ? » assez bruyant.

« Elle s'est déclarée ? Tu entends quoi par là ? »

Setsuna prit une longue, très longue inspiration, avant de citer les propos de sa demoiselle.

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose mais elle s'est enfuie. Quand je l'ai rattrapée elle m'a supplié de ne pas la suivre alors… je suis rentrée et… mince, je ne me doutais pas qu'elle était dans un tel état… j'aurais dû être p… »

Asuna l'interrompit avec une pichenette sur le front.

« C'est trop tard pour culpabiliser. Elle va mal, mais elle est encore en vie, alors tu as intérêt à aller lui parler avant qu'il soit trop tard, sinon crois-moi que je te tuerai lors de notre prochain entraînement.

– J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas que je lui parle… rétorqua la guerrière, insensible à l'humour de son apprentie.

– Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent. Après avoir avoué mes sentiments à Takahata, j'ai tout de suite regretté. J'aurais voulu m'enfuir à toutes jambes, aussi.

– Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

– Ah, Setsuna, t'es vraiment pas douée en amour… »

Cette voix ne venait pas d'Asuna, mais bel et bien de la petite hermine qui se cachait de la poche de celle-ci.

« Camo ?

– L'hermine sauveuse de relations à la rescousse !

_Je croyais pourtant qu'il s'était disputé avec Asuna… auraient-ils oublié leur querelle pour aider mademoiselle et moi ? _pensa Setsuna. »

Camo bondit sur l'épaule d'Asuna et, plein de fougue, il donna des explications à Setsuna.

« Quand on se confesse, on a le trac, on stress, on sent notre estomac se nouer ! On se demande si on a fait le bon choix, si l'on a eu tord… mais par-dessus tout, on se demande si la personne que l'on aime partage les mêmes sentiments, si elle se confessera en retour, si elle se moquera, si elle nous ignorera… c'est très difficile de prendre son courage à deux mains et se déclarer ! La miss était déjà dans un sale état avant de te parler, elle n'a pas dû réaliser ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'à ce que les mots s'échappent. Normal qu'elle s'enfuit !

– Mais pourquoi ne pas attendre ma réponse ? Je veux bien comprendre qu'elle ait le trac, mais… elle sait bien que je m'éloignerai jamais !

– Ah bon ? Pourtant tu t'es éloignée d'elle quand vous étiez encore enfant…

– Camo ! cria Asuna. C'est pas le moment !

– Pardon, pardon. Le truc, c'est qu'elle est persuadée que tu la détesteras. C'est facile à deviner et à comprendre, non ? Tu as beau la défendre corps et âme, tu es très distante sentimentalement et tu refuses de te rapprocher d'elle. Sans oublier que tu es une fille. Et elle aussi. Ce qui rend la chose encore plus difficile.

– Konoka… »

Setsuna s'assit par terre, le visage baissé.

« _Je ne me serais jamais douté que… que de tels sentiments t'abritaient… déjà la confession… mais aussi… cette peur… pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?_

– Ola, ola ! C'est pas le moment de déprimer ! Il faut que tu lui parles ! répéta Asuna. Que tu ressentes la même chose ou pas, ça m'est égal, mais il faut que tu lui parles, que tu la rassures ! Que tu lui dises que tu ne t'éloigneras pas d'elle à cause de ça !

– Oui… vous avez raison… je vais y aller. »

Elle se releva, saisit son sac et sortit. Elle n'attendit même pas Camo et Asuna. En réalité, elle se fichait bien de les savoir seuls dans sa chambre.

« _Désolée, mademoiselle… il faut que l'on parle, coûte que coûte… ça ne sera pas agréable autant pour vous que pour moi… mais c'est pour votre bien… non, pour ton bien._ »

Quelques élèves se promenaient dans les couloirs, aucun ne semblait remarquer les réflexions profondes de la jeune fille.

« _J'étais trop obnubilée par ta sécurité physique… je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que tu ressentais, au fond de toi. Tu souris toujours, tu as toujours l'air heureuse… mais tu es humaine, tu es sensible… j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je réparerai les dégâts…_ »

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Konoka, elle aperçut Negi. Celui était entouré par un petit groupe d'élèves, l'accompagnant sûrement en classe.

« _Si Konoka est encore dans sa chambre comme je le pense, certes nous serons en retard mais nous serons seules. Ce sera plus facile pour moi de lui parler._ »

Un choc. Deux corps qui se heurtent. Et soudainement.

Soudainement.

« Konoka ? »

Konoka releva ses yeux surpris vers Setsuna.

« Set… Setsu… NAAAAAAAA ? »

La repoussant violemment, elle s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible et le plus loin possible.

« Konoka, attends !

– Je t'ai dit de ne pas me suivre !

_Pourquoi tu as peur ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Ne t'enfuis pas, parle-moi…_ »

Elle voulut s'exprimer à voix haute, mais son cœur battant la chamade et sa respiration saccadée n'aidant pas, elle se contenta de courir, courir, encore et encore.

«_ Pourquoi ?_ »

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Deux filles qui se courent après, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Konoka ! Laisse-moi… te parler !

– Non ! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas !

– Mais pourquoi ? »

Elles arrivèrent devant la salle de cours. Konoka se rua à l'intérieur, suivie de très près par sa protectrice. Elles étaient en retard, et se retrouvaient au centre de l'attention. Trente yeux fixés sur elles. Asuna, qui était en train de s'installer, n'osait plus bouger.

« Konoka, pourquoi ? »

La demoiselle en fuite essayait de masquer son étonnement – elle ne se doutait pas que Setsuna persisterait même devant toute la classe.

Il était temps que les mots sortent. Il était temps que la douleur s'arrête, et que la vérité éclate.

« Parce que… je ne veux pas que tu mentes… je ne veux pas que tu te forces… je ne veux pas que tu restes à mes côtés par obligation… tu comprends ? Je sais que je te dégoûte, je sais que tu n'accepteras jamais ce que je suis maintenant ! Je sais que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant, à cause de moi. J'ai… j'ai tellement peur que tu t'éloignes. La première fois, quand tu as arrêté de me parler… J'étais tellement seule ! Tu étais déjà si chère à mes yeux, j'avais cru te perdre… et maintenant que tu es là, je te perds à nouveau ! Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes… je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas que tu me le dises, je ne veux pas l'entendre, je ne veux pas savoir à quel point je te répugne, je ne…

– Je t'aime. »

Silence. Brouhaha. Quel importance ? Elle se lançait enfin.

« _Maintenant je comprends ce que tu as ressenti… je comprends… mais je ne fuirai pas. Pour toi, je resterai._ »

Vacillante, elle fit un pas en avant.

« Konoka… Je… Je t'aime vraiment… Je ne veux pas que tu me fuis, d'accord ? S'il te plaît… ne me fuis pas… »

Un pas de plus.

« Je suis sincère, alors… s'il te plaît… n'aie pas peur. »

Elles se retrouvaient face à face. Toutes deux semblaient aussi fragiles, deux feuilles dont le destin dépendait du vent, deux cristaux qui pourraient se briser à tout instant, deux petits grains de sable qui se retrouvaient…

Ses deux mains tremblantes de peur et d'exaltation agrippèrent la chemise de Konoka..

« Je t'aime… »

Un bref sourire se dessina sur le visage de la demoiselle. Elle se rapprocha abruptement de celui de Setsuna, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent mais elle s'arrêta.

« Moi… moi aussi je t'aime, Setsu… »

Elle l'embrassa succinctement avant de se retirer.

Le cerveau en effervescence, le cœur palpitant, Setsuna ne se remettait pas.

« Je… je… »

Konoka sourit en réponse. On pouvait distinguer quelques larmes dans le coin de ses yeux. Son angoisse se dissipait lentement mais sûrement. Elle fondit dans les bras de son amoureuse, se blottissant contre sa poitrine. Setsuna referma son étreinte sur elle.

« Mais que les choses soient bien claires… je continuerai à te protéger. »

Un sourire. Puis deux. Ensemble.


End file.
